The invention relates to computer systems and methods and in particular to a streaming query system and method for extensible markup language.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of the art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read given said understanding, and not as admissions of prior art.
Extensible Markup Language (XML) has become a standard format for exchanging information among various applications on the Internet. According to a conventional method of processing an XML document, when an XML document exceeds available memory capacity of a system, the system fails to process the XML document. According to the conventional method, even when an XML document does not exceed the available memory capacity of the system, processing the XML document may cause a heavy burden on the system.
Accordingly, an effective processing method for extensible markup language is needed.